Addicted
by KeitaroChan-xx
Summary: Draco has an addiction. Harry wants it to stop, but will it work?


_Knock, knock, knock._ A moment of silence. Knock, knock, knock. Still no answer. There was a sigh before the raven-haired boy at the door reached for the handle. It was unlocked. Pushing the door open, the boy walked in and looked around at the dark house.

There were things strewn everywhere, clothing on the floor and dirty dishes on the coffee table. Sighing again, the boy started to clean up, putting things in their proper places, staying clear of the bedroom at the end of the hall.

Once the room was decent looking again, he turned on the lights and headed down the hall. He swallowed loudly as he gripped the handle, turned it, and pulled the door open slowly. He peeked his head inside, looking towards the bed along the far wall.

As soon as he realized what the scene before him portrayed, the boy threw the door open and ran to the blonde that lay on the bed. He checked the other's pulse, letting out his breath when he found it; faint, but there.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, calling 911. There was a few rings before somebody picked up.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Please help me, my boyfriend has had an overdose of Heroin. He needs to go to the hospital."

"Okay sir, tell me where you are."

The boy repeated his address to the operator and hung up the phone. He gripped the blondes' hand in his, kissing it repeatedly until the paramedics showed up. The boy sat with the paramedics in the back of the ambulance as it made its way towards the hospital.

"Does this happen often?" one of them asked.

The boy nodded. "He's been an addict since his last year of college. I call 911 at least once every two months."

As he said this, every paramedic stared at him like he was insane. "Every two months? This man is a miracle." The boy simply nodded. A miracle was the least that they could call him.

When they arrived at the hospital, he stepped up to the front desk. The secretary looked up at him with a smile.

"Hello Harry, how are you today?" The said Harry shrugged. "I'm alright. Draco had another OD. I'm here to admit him." The secretary nodded at him and began to click and type, filling in the well known information on Draco Malfoy. When she was finished, she waved him off and he headed to his regular spot in the waiting room.

**. . .**

As the doctor came out of the emergency room, Harry looked up. His eyes were rimmed with red from worry and crying. Standing and wiping his eyes, Harry met the doctor with a handshake.

"Mr. Potter?" the doctor asked. When Harry nodded, he went on. "Mr. Malfoy has suffered more damage this time than any of his previous records of hospitalization. He'll have to stay for a few days."

Harry nodded. He was used to all this news by now. "Can I go see him?" he asked, wincing at how raw his voice sounded. The doctor nodded. "He might not be awake though." Harry waved the doctor off and headed towards Draco's room.

Before going in, Harry stood at the door and took in the too-familiar sight of tubes and monitors hooked up to Draco. When he walked in, though, Draco was awake and smiling at him. "Harry, I'm glad you came," the blonde spoke with a quiet, raw voice. Harry had to hold back the tears that threatened to fill his eyes. His expression was blank as he spoke.

"Draco, this is the last time I'm doing this. I'm leaving unless you take care of your addiction." Tears were filling his eyes now as he continued, "I can't do this anymore baby, I can't."

Draco flinched at his words, physically flinched. "Harry…" Harry held up his hand. "Seriously. It's me or the heroin. Make your fucking choice." With that, Harry turned and walked out of the room, tears streaming down his face.

**. . .**

Harry sat in his room, wondering, waiting for what would happen. It had been two months since Draco was put into the hospital and now he was being released. Quietly, Harry padded out to his living room and sat on the couch. Draco had told him that he would be there at five o'clock in the evening.

It was five-ten.

Harry sighed and stood up, making his way into the kitchen and pulling out the chicken that he had made for dinner and placed it on the counter to cool.

There was a knock on the door.

Harry ran for the door, composing himself before he opened it. When he opened it, though, it was not who he had expected. "Are you Mr. Harry Potter?" When Harry nodded, dumbfounded, the officer bowed his head and continued. "You are the boyfriend of Mr. Draco Malfoy, are you not?"

"I-I am his boyfriend, yes," Harry said, trying to keep the tears from falling. He knew this would happen eventually. When you're the lover of an addict, you always have the worry of one day you'll get the police showing up at your door to tell you that something happened.

As the officer spoke again, Harry lapsed out of his thoughts. "Mr. Potter, there's been an accident. "Mr. Malfoy was found in the bedroom of his apartment today. He had an-" Harry stopped him before he could continue. "He had an overdose of heroin and now he's in the hospital? That's what you were going to say, right?"

The officer shook his head. "You are right about the heroin, but we couldn't save him. We tried everything that we could." The officer bowed his head and took his leave, letting Harry deal with his emotions alone.

Harry shut the door and sank down to the floor slowly. The tears were falling in relentless streams now. There was no stopping them. Harry cried out; a long, bloodcurdling cry.

"Why would you do this to me! How could you! You had no idea how much I loved you, did you? This is insane! You're a fucking bastard! I hate you! Why would you do this?"

He found the first thing he could reach and threw it against the wall; it shattered. The tears that streamed from Harry's eyes fell and stained the floor where they landed. He was curled into a ball, his head on his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs.

**. . .**

It had been two years since Draco's death, and Harry still refused to go out for coffee, let alone date anybody. He spent his daily life working and going home to sleep. Today was no different.

On his way home, his cell phone rang and he stooped, confused. The only time his cell rang was if work needed him to come in, and he had just left. Shrugging, he pulled out the phone from his bag and answered it.

"Hello? This is Harry Potter speaking, how may I help you?"

"Harry, you need to come to the park. Find me behind the bathrooms."

There was a click and the phone line went dead. "Hello? Hellloooo?" When he realised that there was nobody on the other line, Harry hung up. He looked around him and with a jolt, realised that he was bout five minutes from the park.

Sighing, he turned around and headed towards the park, wanting only to find out who the hell was telling him to meet there. As far as he remembered, he had not given his number to anybody since Draco's death with the exception of his work.

As soon as he got to the park, he headed straight to the bathrooms. There was nobody there. "What the fuck?" he growled and turned on his heel, ready to go back home.

A hand stopped him.

"I'm right here. Please, don't leave." The voice was right by his ear and he tensed, ready to beat this person if he tried to attack. Slowly, Harry turned around, prepared to see some hobo or something. What he saw had him on the ground, hyperventilating in a matter of two seconds.

"Harry, are you okay?"

Harry looked up, tears in his eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME?"

For the first time in two years, Harry was crying; really crying. The other person reached out to comfort him, but Harry recoiled. There was no way that this man was Draco Malfoy.

'Draco' pulled away. "Harry, please! You have to give me a chance to explain!" Harry looked up at him, an icy glare formed on his face.

"Why should I? You have no idea what you did to me. The only reason why I haven't killed myself just is because I thought of how my friends and family would react. Unlike you, who thought you could get away with people thinking that you had killed yourself. Everybody was devastated."

Draco sighed and sat down beside Harry. "The only reason why I did it was because I thought that if you thought I was dead, your life would be easier and you would stop worrying about if I had had an overdose or not. I've stopped with the Heroin. I swear. Please Harry, take me back."

The need in Draco's voice was terrifying. Harry sighed. "You can live with me for a month. If I found out that you're still an addict, you're out. And let me get this straight right now, you're not my boyfriend anymore. You won't be until you can prove to me that you've changed."

Harry stood up quickly and started towards his house, not looking to see if Draco was following behind him.

**. . .**

"Baby! I'm home!"

At the sound of Draco's voice, Harry shot out of bed and ran to the door with a huge grin on his face and leaped towards Draco, who caught him with a laugh. "I missed you!"

Draco grinned and set Harry on his feet after kissing him softly. "Yeah well, you'd think after being here for three years straight you'd be tired of me!"

Harry's jaw dropped. "I'd never get tired of you! I love you too much!" He grabbed Draco's hand and lead him into the bedroom, a sly grin on his face. "Come see what I did!" Draco laughed and rolled his eyes, obviously worried that Harry had done something stupid.

As they entered the bedroom, Harry stood at the side and watched Draco's expression. It went from playful to surprised in a matter of five seconds.

"H-Harry… Wh-what's all this for?"

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "Draco. I love you." He got down on one knee in front of the blonde and pulled out a ring from his back pocket. "I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

There was a moment of silence before Draco pulled Harry up gently and kissed him.

"I'd like that."


End file.
